


I'm That Kind of Feeling

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Always a Girl Damian [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jay's pretty much ace, Wedding Planning, always a girl Damian, and the wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay finally asks Dami to marry him and, well, the events leading up to the wedding are interesting to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm That Kind of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, anyway.

“You’re doing really well,” Dami reminded Jason as he sat down on one of the benches in the cave, catching his breath from ten pull ups from the waist. “Really.”

He had been forced to shelf Red Hood for a while as he recuperated, and while he hadn’t been a vegetable, there were a lot of things that everyone had agreed he couldn’t do when he was healing. He had lost a bit of his muscle, and, ashamedly, gained some pounds from constant access to Alfred’s cooking, but Dami was with him through all of it, and that made it a little bit better.

He stared at her for a second before taking a sip of water. “Your-”

“Father also agrees you’re doing well, Todd.”

He stuck his tongue out. “I was going to say ‘your mother would be ashamed,’ but whatever.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why would you even bring her up?”

“Because she’s _less_ of a hardass than you are.”

She bit the inside of her lip. “I told you, you’re doing really well. Another month of this and you should be where you were before.”

“I know, I know. I just feel inadequate.”

She knew that it was because of how much this reminded him of the training he had done with Bruce more than fifteen years ago. She sat down next to him and gave him a sideways hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not going to get rid of me by tossing around a few words like that.”

He pulled her into his lap, thumbed the inside of her wrists. “I’m glad.”

It was his tell that he wanted a smoke, but he hadn’t done that in years, not since she’d woken up in the middle of the night to the smell and screamed like she was on the other side again. Dami knew that he tried so hard for and she would always remember that, would never take it for granted again.

His thumbs moved down her fingers, one of them gracing over the simple band that he had gotten her. “Have you thought anymore about the flowers?” he teased, knowing that Alfred had put up a bit of a fuss over them the night before. Who would have thought that he was the grandfather-of-the-bride (and groom, technically, but point aside)-zilla type?

She groaned. “I’m letting him pick whatever he wants. I don’t care, as long as they’re white.”

He kissed her neck. “Traditional? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Well, you did get down on your broken leg to propose to me, so I figured I might as well meet you halfway.”

He chuckled. “I appreciate the thought. Though, when you mention it, I could have sworn that we were going to have a small wedding in the garden, so we wouldn't need flowers? Don't tell me we're having our wedding in one of Gotham's cathedrals.”

She tapped out a staccato rhythm on his thigh. “Look, if you have a complaint, take it up with the wedding planner. The only thing that Alfred is letting me have full reign over is my dress. Other than that, he’s off doing his own thing.”

“Don’t we get to taste the different tiny cakes?”

She laughed, the same one that he remembered from all those years ago, when she was newly Robin and thought that she was on top of the world. “We’ll have to make sure at dinner tonight.”

He squeezed his hands on her hips before lifting her up. In the back of her mind, she noted that it was possible that she had underestimated his condition, but didn’t say anything out loud, simply leaning in for a kiss after he had set her down again.

* * *

 

“Absolutely _not_!” Dami screamed. “ _You_ ,” she said after a breath, jabbing her finger into her mother’s chest, wishing she could rip out her heart so she would know the pain of death, the suffering of Hell, “are not welcome here.”

Jason had come down the stairs as quickly as he could, which is to say, faster than he should have. “Baby bat, take a deep breath.”

“She _murdered_ me! She has done nothing for me my whole life except for giving me half of my DNA and that isn’t even a gift. I don’t want her to be a part of the wedding-”

“Wedding? I’m here to talk to your father. What-” her mouth closed and lips set into a firm line. “The two of you are getting married.”

“Yes, we _are_ , and nothing you could say can change that.”

Her face softened, but she didn’t move to reach out to her daughter. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I’ll be happy when you’re waiting for Father in his office like a normal person and not at his home like a stalker. Oh, wait, I forgot who you were for a minute.”

“I see the years have not dulled your emotions.”

Before Dami could say anything else, Jason was tugging her away, towards the kitchen where Alfred was adding some herbs into the soup for dinner. “Did you know Talia was going to be here?” he asked him. He waited a moment for Alfred to respond, but he didn’t. “Did you invite her here? Of all the people in the world?”

Alfred sighed and turned around. “Master Bruce requested me to. He should be here soon to deal with her. I believe his intention was for her to find out that you were getting married from a source closer to you, and not from a news article.”

“Screw his intentions! She deserves _nothing_ from us at all. I-I’m going down to the Cave.” Dami pulled herself away from Jason, not saying another word as she walked off.

Jason leaned against the counter and watched Alfred for a few minutes. His leg, in all reality, had taken enough abuse today, and he was trying to put off another flight of stairs for as long as he could. After a few minutes, Talia found her way into the kitchen and the three milled about in silence.

“I’m not doing this to get back at you or Bruce,” he told her after a while. “I love Dami.”

“I never doubted that.”

“Bruce did,” he admitted, voice soft.

Talia shrugged. “A father is less understanding than a mother.”

* * *

 

Dami had not surfaced at dinner, so, trying to get himself out of this mess, Bruce went looking for her. It wasn’t hard to locate her, hearing the classical music drift out from a newly added corner of the Batcave. She was running through routines that she had performed on stages across the world.

She didn’t stop--didn’t even open her eyes--until the music did. “Is she gone?”

“No.”

She went over to the stereo system, getting ready to find another song, when Bruce reached out for her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her come here without talking to you."

"Or at all," she said, crossing her arms. She tried to keep a straight face on, but the more she thought about it, the more it made her lips tremble. "How can you even look her in the eye? How can Jay? Or Alfred?"

Bruce sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her into a hug. "I don't think we can, Dami. We try anyway because she is... A permanent part of our lives, no matter what she's done. If you want her gone though, she will be before we get back from patrol."

Dami didn't move, just stood still in her father's arms, listening to his heart steadily beating. "No, that would be admitting defeat," she said after a moment. "And Waynes don't give in."

* * *

 

These were the words that echoed in her ears, as well as Bruce's, when Talia and Alfred were arguing over the location of the wedding. She wanted it closer to their ancestral home while Alfred was lobbying for one of Gotham's cathedrals. On top of that, Dami was practically begging to have the wedding in the garden, as originally planned (if only because Jason had reminded her and it was the smallest, probably safest, option).

Jason came in just as Bruce was about to step in on his behalf, probably exaggerating the lag in his leg. "Hi," he said before taking a deep breath. "Loved ones," and Dami tried to tell herself that he was generalizing for the sake of his breath, "let's let the bride and groom decide this one? I know you old geezers--no offense, Alfred--live vicariously through us young'uns, but this is you know, our wedding, and just kinda important to us." He wrapped an arm around his fiancée as he let that sink in for them. "So, the Manor garden it is?"

Talia sighed. "Don't blame me when plants get in your dress and your guests are uncomfortable."

Alfred shrugged. "Any requests you would like me to consider for the menu?"

* * *

 

Despite Dami having said that she let Alfred have free reign with the plans, she was actually involved, as Jason typically was (mostly because he had a lot of free time because of his leg, and he wasn't going to squander _all_ of it bugging Roy). So, he naturally wanted to know everything about 'dress day,' especially when Talia had arrived back at the Manor hours before Dami, Bruce ("he is paying for it"), Alfred (grandfather-of-the-bride[-and groom]-zilla), Tim ("He'll be honest. And I'll want to kill him even more by the end of this.") and Dick (Dami's man-of-honor, go figure).

Dami had, apparently, sworn them to secrecy, and the fact that no one would even tell him the color of it made him wonder if the (at least) ten hours at the dress shop(s?) had been fruitful at all.

The only thing he gathered about it was that night in bed, as he ran his hands over Dami, exploring and mapping her skin.

"You'll like it. The dress, I mean." He had nuzzled her neck and, in response, she sighed."Do you even care?"

"Of course I do. I care about this dress making you happy and making you feel like what you are; the most beautiful woman in the world."

* * *

 

In reality, Dami had already had her dressed picked out and had only wanted to drive Talia a little crazy.

* * *

 

Now, the cake testing was a delicate thing to do. Alfred was already doing a lot for the wedding, though, as it got closer and closer to the date, the cake was still not decided upon. Neither Dami or Jason knew if they were supposed to _ask_ Alfred about it or just go to a baker.

So one night in bed, with Jason's head in Dami's lap, he blurted: "Cupcakes."

"What?"

"Think about it. Everyone can then have the flavor they wanted, without other flavors lingering in it. The portions will be exact, or just about and," he sighed, "I just thought it was a good idea."

Dami ran her hands through his hair. "It's a great idea, Todd."

He hummed in return. "Hey, about my last name-"

"Can we not just deal with one situation at a time?"

"Well, we can, but I was thinking that maybe I would," he hesitated for a second. "I was thinking that I could change my name. Unless you wanted three, that is. And it wouldn't be hard for me since Bruce technically adopted me. Though, legally speaking, I'm still dead."

She smiled down at him before what he said hit her. “You’re still legally dead?”

“Well yeah, kind of. I just never got around to fixing that.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment, just stared at him. “Jason, what if we can’t apply to a marriage license?”

He turned over and kneeled in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. “Dami, it’s going to be fine. Worse comes to worse, we pay someone off. Or we don’t even have to make it legal.”

“Of course we have to get legally married!”

“Why? You’re already my adopted sister, technically, you can visit me in hospitals if you ever need to, it’s not like money is an issue for us so the whole joint tax thing isn’t a huge deal either.”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“What else… Wait a second. Are you talking about adoption?”

Red bloomed on her cheeks. “You know what? We need to talk about cupcakes. What kind do you want?”

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers and sighing. “We should have carrot cake. And light flavors, like coconut lime.”

She laughed. “Alright. I like it. What should we have on top of them?”

He gently pushed her back, leaning down to kiss her neck. “Butterflies. They symbolize change and they’re fucking pretty.”

* * *

 

“Jay, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Roy said. It was the night before the wedding, and for the bachelor’s party, it was just the two of them and Kory in one of his old warehouses. Not a single drink had been consumed and all it was really was the three of them talking about anything that came to mind.

“Shoot.” Jason was lying upside down on the couch, kind of staring at the screen where a movie was playing that they’d already seen together dozens of times.,/p>

“I love you,” Roy blurted out. Jason sat up, eyes wide. “Like, not in that wa. Well, the thought has crossed my mind, but that’s not the point here.”

“Roy,” Kory and Jason said at the same time.

“Okay, my point is, and I’m saying it now to save everyone time at the actual wedding tomorrow, is that you’re like a brother to me, and I’m not sure how I would have gotten through these past years without you. And I’m really glad that you and Dami finally decided to do this because I was seriously considering Kory’s idea of the kidnapping and locking up in a room together of you two just to get you all to talk to each other. So,even though it put you out of commission for a few months, I’m actually really glad that almost died.”

Jason stared at him before laughing. He sat up and hugged him, giving him a good squeeze at the end. “I love you too, Roy.”

Kory cleared her throat after they pulled apart, Roy’s cheeks an insane red. “For the record, I was supposed to go first. I must say thank you, for being a home when I had nowhere else to go. Even if he never admits, you’re… better than Dick in that perspective. You’re always there for your friends when they need you and there is nothing that I admire more than this.” She leaned down and kissed Jason chastely on the lips. “Dami is a very lucky woman and I’m happy for you.”

He smiled at her and for a moment, she wondered if she’d be able to watch him get married to someone else tomorrow. But no, he was never truly happy with her. He might smile and laugh and make a good show of it, but only Dami got the real ones.

“Thanks Kory, that means a lot, especially coming from you.”

As if sensing what she was thinking, Roy nudged Jay’s shoulder. “Come on dude, we got presents to give you.”

“Guys, you didn’t have to, I mean, you’re supposed-”

“You’re our best friend,” Kory reminded him. “Of course we had to. And, don’t worry, we bought things for tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“Look, getting married is super fun,” Dick told Dami as they and Tim slid into the booth seats.

Dami sighed. “Is getting divorced super fun too?”

"Well, no, but you and Jay don't have to worry about that because you love each other and would be willing to do anything to keep the other safe."

"Also you and Jay are the perfect 'it' couple," Tim added. Dick and Dami stared at him for a moment. "Oh, think about it. Nobody cares that the two of you are technically adopted siblings, all they care about is the beautiful young socialite and the gorgeous older bad boy." At the looks he was still receiving, he sighed. "Bad looking boy. Does that work for you?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

They ordered their drinks and a round of onion rings before carrying on the discussion. "My point is that you and Jay are going to be really happy together." Dick leaned back before adding: "and if you're not, please don't expect me to pick sides."

Tim stilled, looking at him sideways. "You're telling me that if, I don't know, one of them starting abusing the other, you wouldn't stand up for the victim?"

"Where do you come up with this stuff, Tim?" Dami asked. "Todd would never-you think I would hurt him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. You left him for months without any notice, you weren't there to see him fall apart! Roy and Kory barely held him together. Didn't you ever consider how sloppy he must have been getting to get hurt like he was? Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble, but Jay... He has issues. I'm sure you know most of them, but there are some that I'd guess he hasn't mentioned or come to let come to light."

"Tim," Dick said as a warning.

"If there's something you think I should know, by all means, tell me."

“No, it’s the night before your wedding. You should be having fun, not worrying about Jay He loves you and that’s all that matters.”

Dami took a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. We love each other and that’s what matters.”

* * *

 

Of course, any party held by a Wayne is beautiful and extravagant, even with the guests knowing who they really are.

There were lights all around the Manor’s gardens, creating a beautiful effect against the flourishing natural life. The color scheme was varying shades of green, much to Alfred’s chargin and Jason’s delight, practically blending into the surrounding area. The menu was kept light and seasonal: salad bars and seafood, not to mention the seemingly dozens of bowls of fruit around the area. They had gone with the cupcake idea, having several flavors including classic vanilla, carrot cake, coconut lime, white chocolate and raspberry, and something that had made Talia scrunch up her nose and Bruce had asked them to include.

The guest list included only their friends and family, though almost everyone had brought a plus one, so there were a few unfamiliar faces. It didn’t surprise Dami to see Clark and Hal together, practically the whole night, and that was just one of the little things that made her happy. She noticed Dick and Barbara together, and Talia and Bruce, the latter of which she wasn’t too happy about but figured she’d lived through worse than her parents getting back together.

Jason was walking on a cloud the whole day, though it had fallen out underneath him temporarily when he had seen Dami at first. She just looked so beautiful in her peach colored gown, strapless with lace on the bodice, her hair down in all of its natural curly glory. Her necklace was rose gold, a simple fire opal hanging from it; her armbands and the engagement were the same material. She wore a bracelet on her right wrist that was titanium, a dark colored peridot hanging off of it.

He tried taking this all in as Bruce walked her down the aisle, so that he might not be speechless when he had to say those two little words, but he wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to.

“Everytime I see you, I’m reminded about how lucky I am to be marrying such a gorgeous girl,” he whispered, testing his voice, finding it good enough.

She blushed just the slightest bit. “You’re the most handsome groom,” she whispered back, before the priest started talking, and it felt like time flew between them, but they didn’t care until they had to say “I do” and they kissed for the first time as, symbolically, as spouses.

* * *

 

The rest of the evening flew by, only slowing down when they got to be alone together in a room far away from everyone else’s in the manor. As Jason did a sweep of the room for bugs, Dami was sitting down on the bed, watching him.

Apparently satisfied, he went over to her and kissed her slowly. She pulled him closer as she got up, threading her fingers through his hair. “Are you happy that we’re official?” he asked after he pulled away.

“Yes, because now I have a good reason to curl up next to you every night.”

He laughed as he reached around her back and unzipped her dress. “I’d always be up for that.”

She took a deep breath. “I know.”

He helped her step out of the dress before handing her a robe. “I… I really love you.”

She finished tying the silk sash before looking up at him. “I’d hope so, Mr. Todd-Wayne-al Ghul.”

His cheeks reddened. “Yeah, yeah I know. I just, I know that there was thing that you’ve been wanting us to do for a while now, and it’s our-”

She walked over to him and kissed him, leaving him sighing when she pulled away. “That’s all you need to do tonight, Jay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to just because of tradition. In fact, I think that Alfred put some movies in here the other day.”

Jay exhaled a breath he hadn’t known that he was holding. Moments like these reminded him that Dami was pretty much perfect. “That’d be great, baby bat.”

He fell asleep during their second movie, his arms wrapped around her, and she realized that he really was right; this was a great night, and hopefully the first night of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
